degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Degrassi: The Final Episode
Hello so i decided to write the last episode of DTNG. It deals with a reunion of past graduates. I only included them instead of the current characters because i think the last episode should be dedicated to former cast members and because the real writers are dealing with the current characters now. So this blog only has the teaser which is the scene before the opening credits. I'll post parts with time. The episode is called '''High School Never Ends '''and it is split up into 4 parts. (similar to DGH nad DTM) Enjoy and post your reactions :). TEASER FADE IN: INT. DEGRASSI MAIN HALLWAY-DAY In the hallow halls of Degrassi, the silhouettes of two figures appear. As the camera pans up we see one wearing black leather boots and the other wearing sneakers. As the camera continues to pull up, we see that the one wearing leather boots is 9 months pregnant. The camera pulls up completely to reveal the mystery figures as MANNY SANTOS and EMMA NELSON. They appear to be laughing and reminiscing. EMMA. It's like surreal to be back here. MANNY. It really is. The last time I was here was during the Jason Mewes movie auditions. EMMA. Yup. Who would have thought we'd be back at Degrassi. Home of school shootings, break ups, make ups- MANNY. Gonorrhea outbreaks! (Manny laughs) Emma gasps. EMMA. Lets not forget about abortions, thong flashing, fights- MANNY. Ok, ok. You made your point. No need to tell my unborn child of his Mommy's history. Manny rubs her very pregnant belly. EMMA. Aww. Remind when he turns 16 to show him that video where you flashed in front of Peter Stone. MANNY. Um...no thank you! The girls laugh as LIBERTY VAN ZANHT walks in from the library from behind them. LIBERTY. Well...I thought I heard you two gals! Emma and Manny turn around and are shocked to see their old best friend. MANNY. Oh my god! Manny and Emma run to embrace Liberty happily. EMMA. Oh my god, Liberty! How long has it been? LIBERTY. Let's just say too damn long! I missed you two. (Liberty looks at Manny's stomach). Or should I say three? Manny laughs. MANNY. Yeah, I'm due any day now really. LIBERTY. Aww, that's sweet. Who's the father? MANNY. Father as in my husband Jay. You didn't know we were married? LIBERTY. Um..no! And more importantly, why was I not invited to the wedding? MANNY. It was an impulsive thing. We were in Vegas for a movie shoot, and we just got married in a tacky chapel on the strip. No big deal. LIBERTY. Well congratulations. And Emma? What's new with you, girlfriend? EMMA. Nothing much. Me and Spin are still married and we have twins. Simon and Kari. LIBERTY. That's great. EMMA. Yeah. And what about you? Any hot guys? LIBERTY. Me? No not really. Same old, same old. (quickly changing the subject) So, are you guys excited for the reunion. Emma and Manny look at each other confused as to why Liberty was so fast to change the subject but just shrug it off. MANNY. Hell yeah! Do you know who's all coming? LIBERTY. So many people. Too many to count. From all classes too. It should be great. EMMA. We're so looking forward too it. Liberty wraps her arms around Manny and Emma as they begin to walk into the library. LIBERTY. Yeah girls. It will definitely be a week to remember. FADE OUT END OF TEASER Category:Blog posts